Final Summer
by TemporalSharingan
Summary: A final resolve to the PhineasxIsabella problem. Read and Review!
1. A Realization

A Phineas and Ferb Fanfic

Phineas' P.O.V.

"Ugh," I sighed, "I can't believe I haven't drawn up blueprints for tomorrow! What's more, it's the last day of the summer!"

I ran my fingers through my lush, bright, orange hair. I couldn't let Ferb down, after I insisted so much that I draw these plans. It was already 2 am, and I haven't drawn anything. I couldn't stop though, because Ferb was on my tail, and he had trust in me. So I sucked it up and started drawing. I just couldn't and wouldn't believe tomorrow was the end of all these adventures. As I started drawing up these plans, I contemplated all these past events over this awesome summer. Among the numerous roller-coasters and adventurous expeditions, one stood up among the others. The day, or should I say, 40-hour period, was when we used the Sun-Beater 3000 to travel around the world.

_**Isabella**__:__So, Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?__  
__**Phineas**__:__I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts.  
__**Isabella**__:__Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it._

_We could share a crêpe sucrée  
At this Parisian café  
__**Phineas**__:__That awning could be used as a sail. Or, you know, a parachute. Depending on how things go.__  
__**Isabella**__: Take a break and smell these flowers  
Underneath the Eiffel Tower  
__**Phineas**__:__I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy.__  
__**Isabella**__:__Oh, Phineas..._

_Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?  
__**Phineas**__:__Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch!__  
__**Isabella**__: How perfect could this be  
In the City of Love?  
__**Couples**__: (In the City of Love)  
__**Isabella**__: In the City of Love  
__**Ferb**__: (In the City of Love)_

_**Isabella**__: We could try some fancy cheese  
Or peruse the galleries  
__**Phineas**__:__I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel.__  
__**Isabella**__: Isn't this a perfect day?  
How do I look in this beret?  
__**Phineas**__:__Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets!_

_**Isabella**__: Oh, how can he not feel the same way  
When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées  
In the City of Love?  
__**Lady**__: (In the City of Love)  
__**Isabella**__: In the City of Love_

_I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"  
But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane  
In the City of Love  
__**Artist**__: (In the City of Love)  
__**Isabella**__: In the City of Love (in the City of Love)  
In the City of Love... (in the City of Love)_

How could I be so blind? It was obvious Isabella had feelings for me, but why was I so ignorant? She just didn't just like me, she loved me. I just wasn't sure of my feelings for her at the time. I feel so terrible, for letting her drift on and on in uncertainty. So I decided to do something about it, starting now. I finally came up with a plan. I could amaze Danville one more time, and confess my feelings for Isabella.

"Yes!" I shouted. I was amazed that didn't wake up Ferb or Perry. Time to start to drawing.

_Hey Guys, I'm going to upload a 2__nd__ one, but for a 3__rd__ one, I'm gonna have to see some good reviews _


	2. We're Getting the Band Back Together!

"Ferb!", I shouted, "Ferb! Wake up! I got the plans ready. We have to start now if we're going to get this ready!" It was already 6:30 and my brother was snoring off the z's.

"Phineas? What the devil is wrong with you? I'm sorry for not getting up as early for you, but please give me some room." He said.

With that comment, I got off the bed and started leading the way downstairs, and eventually, the backyard. On the way, Ferb started talking.

"What are we doing today, the day before school starts? I would imagine it would be of some respectable grandeur in comparison to our prior projects." He said while stroking his hair. He looked handsome, if I can say, in a brotherly way. Why had Isabella chosen me for her love?

"Phineas? Are you going to be a mime today? Is that your plan? If so, I'm a little worried…"Ferb cried. That woke me up from my trance. I was so involved in thinking about Isabella, I forgot about Ferb.

"Oh! Sorry, Ferb. Just spaced out there, huh?" I laughed and continued, "No, it's way better. Something to tie up all of our adventures together, something I like to call 'The Phineas and Ferb Spectacular Summer Showdown'. It'll be fun for of us!"

I put on a fake smile for my brother, and to my liking he starts to take the blueprints from my hand and walks toward the backyard. Oh, how that would have been perfect for me, if he didn't turn around and inquire further after that.

"Sure, I'll start on this. You want me to call over Isabella and the Fireside Girls? This showdown thing is gonna take a lot of time and effort if we're going to build it by noon."Ferb asked. It was in good intention, so I took the time to answer.

"Yeah, anything that floats your boat and helps you complete it. Just don't call over Isabella. One more thing, instead of noon, try to relax a bit today, we'll have this thing running at around 5:00." With those words, I started making the way upstairs towards my bedroom. I had to do some thinking about today. There was going to be a lot going on, and I needed some time away from all this craziness, to think about today." About Isabella. No, about today. "Everybody knows you're going to be thinking of how you can impress Isabella, you can't hide it."

"No! I said I won't!" I shouted. Unfortunately, I wasn't talking to my subconscious anymore, since Ferb heard me.

"Phineas, are you okay? You seem awfully distraught, maybe you should go lie down for the rest of the day. I'll take it from here." Ferb said. I understood his good intentions.

"Thanks bro, I'm gonna take a breather." I said. I could always confide in Ferb, but today, I'll have to keep him in the dark, for this Isabella thing would put even more stress about me onto him and I don't want to do that. As I started going upstairs, I heard Ferb talking to Gretchen about coming over and not brining Isabella. I hope that didn't stress Isabella out. I know how much she hates being alone. All of a sudden, Ferb asked another question. I was thinking I should start giving him more information.

"There's a concert stage here. I can build it easily, it's just I don't know who's going to play for us? Did you hire a local band, like Jeremy's?" He asked. Even though Ferb was smart, he was naïve.

"Ferb, there's no grandeur in getting a local band to play at our showdown."I told him.

""Phineas, then I just don't see anyone playing here. What else do you have planned?" Ferb asked. Maybe I should rethink the whole 'naïve' thing.'

"Dude, we're getting the band back together! Again!" I cried. Then I walked out the front door and onto the street. Before heading over to Danny's Music Shop, I took a quick look at Ferb through the backyard door. He was still standing in the doorway, apparently stunned from me saying what I did. After that he just shrugged it off and started working again. Good Ol' Ferb.


	3. Ah, Nostalgia

On the way to downtown, I noticed Perry was gone. I wondered where he keeps on going, as he is missing every single day of the summer. Although I wanted to think about it more, I had to get over to Danny's Music Shop. It seemed like a good idea to get Love Händel to play at this event. In fact, I thought it was my best idea this summer.

I walked into Danny's Music Shop, and the view was outstanding. Apparently, the reunion concert at my parents' anniversary put Danny into high gear, as there were a long line of people at the counter. Instead of waiting, I decided to look around. There were at least 50 more guitars hanging from the ceiling, and the store area improved by at least 2 fold. I took a guitar, apparently a Yamaha Pacifica 112V, and played a little tune. After that little concert, I took a look at the counter. The granite counter complete with a little golden bell was empty, so I went over and started talking to Danny.

"Hey! Phineas, right?" He said. I noticed that his goatee had grown. He actually looked better.

"Yeah! Hey, how've you been?"I asked.

"Pretty good. Thanks to you and your green-haired brother, my business has booming these last months. What could I do to pay you back?"

"Well there is one thing…"

""Well? Spit it out! Tell me. Anything."

"Ok. I was thinking of doing this amazing summer blowout for the last day of summer, you know, just to end everything right. I was wondering if you would like to reform Love Händel again, if it wouldn't be any trouble."I asked

"Well, sure. I couldn't thank you enough for everything you did to my business. So I will. One condition though."

"Sure, what is it?"

He handed me the Yamaha Pacifica 112V, and motioned air guitar playing.

"Play with me. If you're good enough, then I'll do it."

"You got it!"I said. I put the sash around my body and put my fingers on the guitar. Danny also got his Rickenbacker 360-12 and positioned himself near me. He got some amps and plugged it in. What happened next was pure rock and roll.

_Song goes with this beat:_

_**/26cyslk**__** *note if the tinyurl . com doesn't show up, then just add tinyurl . com/ whatever without the spaces and whatever **___

_Danny: So you're over here asking for my help._

_Danny: But I'm not gonna make you eat any kelp._

_Danny: And no you aren't here to take a poll._

_Danny: Although I'm gonna make you play some Rock and Roll!_

_Danny: Music makes us better_

_Danny: Brings us together_

_Phineas: And it lets me get back the spirit they stole_

_Danny & Phineas: Music makes us better_

_Danny & Phineas: Brings us together_

_Danny & Phineas: Man, this song will never get old!_

"Hey nice song kid. You kept to the beat very nicely. Sure, I'll help. When do you want me to come over?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you" I reassured. After that I went on my way outside these big gold doors. As I walked towards Main Street in downtown, I say someone with glasses talk about the spirit of rock and roll with Danny. Ah, nostalgia. Even though I got Danny on my side, I still got to talk to Swampy and Bobbi, and convincing them just might be too much trouble.


	4. Carl's Shrooms

_Hey guys, Sarah wanted some Perry action so I decided to make some! By the way, how do you guys feel about the story so far? I feel like it's coming along good, but the audience is always right! Tell me in reviews!_

Perry P.O.V.

I made my way across the lawn, being sure not to wake anyone, although I'm pretty sure I'm not capable of doing so. I got the alert from MM right after Phineas fell asleep, so I had to get to the hideout at around 3:00 A.M. It was a pain, as I couldn't imagine what Doofenshmirtz could be doing at 3:00 in the morning. Nonetheless, I had to get to MM.

I went over the fence door, near the front lawn. I then proceeded to turn the doorknob 3 times to the right, then 4 times to the left. After that, a little trapdoor opened beneath my feet, and I was on my way to the hideout. This time, however, the waterslide didn't have any water. I hope I wouldn't have to raise an issue between me and MM. After the light at the end of the tunnel subsided, I was in my comfortable orange chair, and the huge monobrow was in front of me once more. Except this time, to my surprise he was shaving it…

"Yeah Carl, right there, now pull it out! Ah, darn it Carl, why did you have to do it so fast, it hurts now!"

"Sorry, Sir. Should I take my place in the corner as usual?"

"Yeah. Ow. Just put yourself over there. Ah, Agent P. You're here. Sorry about that, I just had Carl shave my monobrow in 2. He also pulled out some nose hairs. Sorry about that."

I just stood there, amazed, but also silenced with embarrassment. Is this the man who runs the O.W.C.A.? What kind of man actually names an organization O.W.C.A, anyway?

"Hello, Agent P? Agent P? Oh, I hate it when people drift off when I talk!"

After all that nagging I started paying attention. Luckily, he stopped crying about it.

"Thanks for coming back to Earth, Agent P. As I was saying, there is a dire matter at hand. All of the 'BRICK' toys around the Tri-State Area have gone missing. We have 2 explanations. Magical brick fairies have took the BRICK toys in order to have their maniacal children fed with the most nutrient of foods. Or, Doofenshmirtz has stolen them. You know what, Agent P? Funny thing, actually. I think now that the 2nd one makes more sense. Just disregard the 1st one. Must be the mushrooms Carl gave me. Funny stuff. Anyway, get on your way Agent P!"

The man has gone senile. Whatever, I got into my platypus-car and speeded over to DEI, hopefully for the last time this summer. On the way, I saw one of my owners, Ferb, building some sort of coliseum, and sand. Lots and lots of sand. I wonder if that is a bad thing. I also wonder if it's for Isabella's feelings for Phineas. I didn't really have time to wonder, because Doofenshmirtz was waiting for me. Hopefully this time, it won't be that straightforward.


	5. Love Händeling the Situation

_Hey guys, just cranking out chapters today, huh? Anyway I hope I'm not displeasing you guys. I'm actually enjoying this story. For the song I made below, go to this link for the beat. The words belong on the (dum, dum dum, dum dum, dum duh dum) beats. _ .com /watch?v=4Fv0Xncsiic

_Tell me what you think of the story in the reviews. Remember this: reviews=chapters *smiley* Opinions Welcome!_

Phineas P.O.V.

"Man, this is tough." I sighed. This was going great, but I couldn't see Bobbi agreeing with me again. After all, the last concert was called the re-union concert, so I guess I'll have to call this the re-re-union concert? Whatever, there was still a lot to do, and I didn't have much time. So I walked into Bobbi's Salon, and absolutely nothing had changed.

I walked up to the receptionist. From what I could remember, she was the same receptionist as the one a few months ago, complete with black uniform and white Bobbi wig. She asked me some questions, mostly about if I had an appointment, so I responded hastily.

"Uh, no. I was just wondering if Bobbi had time for another concert. Me and my fri-"I was startled. Another orange comb shot at my paper and stuck it to the wall. I was so tired of him doing that.

"Dude! You could have hurt my arm. Calm down! Why would you want to do that anyway? Does that make you look dramatic?"I shouted. Bobbi hadn't changed at all.

"Don't worry little guy. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Not after all this business. So-"

15 camera men took his pictures.

"Sorry about that. I'm such a handsome male model now. Anyway, what do you ne-"

This time, 30 camera men took his pictures.

"Ok, ok, guys. I kind of need to talk to Bobbi, so can you guys please leave?"

"The little man's right. Can you guys please direct yourself to the exit. Don't worry though, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With a little wink, he sent all 45 camera men out here.

"Ok. So what do you need?"

"Uh, there is this little concert I need you to play at. You in?"

"Sorry. No. I don't have time to play at a little kiddie's concert."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll have to tell Gaston La Mode that you don't want to be there. He was really looking forward to it but…"

"Gaston La Mode? He's going to be there?"

"Yeah. I designed a fashion line for him one day."

"Oh. That, well, that changes things. A lot."

_Bobbi: I was a fashion designer_

_Then I met Gaston La Mode_

_He taught me everything I know_

_And that's why he's the best._

_Then we went our separate ways_

_I joined Love Händel that day_

_And that's all we had_

_Then I was really sad _

_And that was the end of that._

I was amazed. Not at the song. I was used to that by now. I was amazed at the change Bobbi had undergone. His white hair practically glowed white. His guitar was simply aesthetically pleasing. It was ocean blue with a tint of indigo around the board. It was fitting of a fashion king.

"Wow. That was awesome!" I shouted

"Yeah, I know."He responded while stroking his hair back.

"So…can I take that as a yes?"I asked.

"Sure. I'll be there."

I was relieved, not for him joining the concert, but for the effect of that. If 2 band members are going, the 3rd one might as well too. This was going just as planned.


End file.
